


For You, My Love

by theholylight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Major V3 Spoilers, Multi, What-If, as in its an au but still spoilers so dont read if you want to avoid spoilers, chapter 5 au, i just had to get this off my chest, in which one of my faves does not do a nagito and junko, no mastermind spoilers though, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: In which one action causes a chain reaction of unknown measures.(Or, Shuuichi pops up when he isn't supposed to do so)





	For You, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> as always, chapter 5 of danganronpa hurt me thus this drabble started to exist. The title is inspired by what Kaito was ready to do - and become - for Maki's sake... 
> 
> It may be an AU but still V3 spoilers ahead, so be careful.

"Where did everyone go?"

Having left Himiko to her own devices for now, Shuuichi was muttering as he decided to look for the others anyways. They've been gone for too long and the last thing they need was to give Monokuma even more satisfaction than the bear was probably already feeling. It didn't help that he hasn't seen Shirogane all day either, but the detective assumed the girl could defend herself, so he wasn't worried...

... no, his main concern was the now missing trio, who had been gone since breakfast which was eaten in relative silence, with their numbers dwindled as they were. 

Lost in thought, Shuuichi didn't notice a nearby door opening, not until whoever opened it bumped into him in their hurry, causing him to flinch but not fall over, thankfully. Out of the corner of his eyes, the detective managed to catch a hint of a bow and brown hair tied into the usual two ponytails... Maki? What was she doing there? Frowning, and also feeling a sense of dread at having left Maki potentially alone with Kokichi Ouma, Shuuichi walked up to the slight gap that the bruenette left, listening to the voices inside - even if he didn't, they were increasing in volume so... he had no other choice.

"Ouma, you must be out of your mind! I'm not doing **that**!"

"Hahahahah... nishinishi, but you must! It is for your precious Harumaki, after all, isn't it? This poison isn't really a joke, I'm very likely to die from it so if she is found out to be my killer..."

"..."

"... not that you have much time, either, do you? I can almost see your ragged breath from here! Don't worry your pretty little head over it, there's still time. I can write a script that would free her off any guilt concerning my..."

Shuuichi didn't listen any longer, kicking the door down in his sudden fit of rage, staring at the two boys who were frozen, staring back at him. It was obvious that the detective was not meant to be there, Maki probably told them that he was downstairs with Himiko, but... did they expect him to not get curious over their absence?

"I can imagine what happened here..." he spoke in his usual soft voice, walking over to Ouma as the purplenet slumped against him, the poison clearly getting to him as Shuuichi gingerly began to try and pull out the arrow, eyes on Kaito as he did so. "... Momota-kun, I..."

"It's okay." the astronaut stated in a gruff voice. "I wasn't going to do it anyways. I... I know that Harumaki might become the killer now but... I always figured that her 'game' with Ouma was taking it too far so this is..."

"How it culminated..."

Throwing the arrow away, Shuuichi pressed a hand on Kokichi's burning forehead, ignoring as the shorter boy leaned into his touch, keeping his eyes on the checkered scarf the other would always wear since he met him what not felt like ages ago...

"... it's not your fault. I should have said something, put a stop to this before it got out of control... but now, now there is nothing we can do but take him to the nurse's office... I doubt any of us know what to do in a situation like this but... we have to try." he stood up, shakily holding the boy in his arms as he turned towards the door. "... I can't lose someone. Not again."

"..."

Kaito watched as the duo left, gazing at the pressing machine behind him for a moment before leaving the room as well...

... at least it didn't end in another tragedy... at least not yet.

 


End file.
